Hell's Angel
by Laid Bare
Summary: there are two types of angels, and Delilah is one of them, only her life is turned uside down and she finds herself the new queen of hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Angel

There are two types of angels; there are the ones who had died and gone to heaven. Those are the ones you know of, the ones who play with the harp and spend the rest of their eternal life amongst the fluffy white clouds behind the pearly gate.

Then there are the ones who are born angels; the ones who have never known a life that was anything from angelic and saint-like. I don't know if you have guessed yet, but that's me.

Yes, I'm an angel, although I don't have a halo or wings like you humans think we have. Nope. I look like any normal human being – we all do.

So, we pure angels – the ones that were born angels – live our life in the heavenly clouds, living a life any human child would, only in heaven. Oh, did I mention that most of us train to become guardians? No, not guardian angels, but the ones that help fight the darker forces, the bringers of justice, to kick some evil butt.

Others like my mother and farther, either becomes parents, doing ordinary jobs such as teaching the little cherubs (Baby angels) or any other jobs humans would, painting, acting, sweet lord there is even a milkman angel, (That's Larry, he's a sweet heart).

And yes, I'm training to be a guardian, much to my parents horror, well, at least I was.

But never mind that, I'll tell you my story in a bit, first, you have to understand a few other things…

Since there is a heaven, there must be a hell, it is only logical, like Ying and Yang, balance, whatever you humans call it. Hell is where all the demons come from; the ones guardians beat up and send back. I know your next question: does that mean there is a devil? The answer: yes, but don't worry, there's someone else you need to keep your eye one.

The Prince Of Darkness, or POD, as I like to call him, since I am not bothered to say his whole name every bloody time.

A long time ago, the devil tricked an innocent pure angel into conceiving a child with him – don't ask me how he did it, since we angels live by the whole marriage first rule. At first, the poor angel didn't know who or what he was or even that she was carrying the devil spawn. She only clued in when evil thoughts started to poison her mind and when she started to do very un-angel-like things, that others finally discovered something was wrong. The other angels helped her, calmed her through her rages and held her hand as she died giving birth to the son of Satan. Yeah, the basterd killed his own mother during birth, surely that was a sign that he was trouble? But we are angels remember? We don't kill babies just because their mothers died giving birth to them or because of their fathers. Hell, we don't kill babies, full stop. So, Jason the devil child grew up amongst the angels, never treated like anything other than any other pure angel, for nineteen years, that is, until his father's genes started to kick in. Now, there are many rumours of what Jason did to get kicked out heaven, most of them what you expect of the loins of purest evil, but none for sure are true. All I know are the facts; that's he was in his fourth year of training to become a guardian, something happened and he got kick out of heaven. And dude, we're the people who are all for second chances, so for Jason to be kicked out made heaven history. Long story short, he moved in with his dad, to which he was crowned POD, and now rules hell while his dad is off doing whatever he does, I'm not the kind of person who really knows what he's up to, but yeah, I have an idea, lets just say he learned his mistake of angel lovers.

That was over a century ago, and still, no one who knows will speak of why Jason was kicked out. Shame really, I would of have liked to know.

Ok, so back to the present, and back to my own story.

Right, I got it now…

I'm Delilah Silverstone, guardian in training. I'm in my third year of guardianship, so if you do the math, that makes me eighteen. I'm not what you expect in an angel, I'm loud, bossy, back chatting and really, just a plain old pain in the arse. Yes, angels can swear, and no, we don't burst into flames or have to brush our teeth with holy water, it's just frowned upon.

In many respects, I look like my dad, or at least, that's what I think. Everyone else says they can see my mum in me, don't worry, I didn't eat her.

I have brown curly hair that becomes a ball of fluff if in contact with water, so I normally straighten mine. My eyes are my dads, a really dark brown that is black at first, but if you stare at it long enough, you see that they are brown. Unlike both of my parents, my figure is curvy and I'm a little short – if you consider 5"3 short. I have the figure most pure angels don't: they are tall and slim, while I am short and got some breasts – 34E to be precise. Despite my slight exotic looks, I'm pale, the kind of pale that could become a nice golden colour like most angels if I just stayed out in the heavenly warm sun more often.

As becoming a guardian, I have to endure five years of training, which include fighting, weaponry, demonology, angelic law, human studies and so much more. In all honesty, I prefer the fighting and weaponry; the swords and punching techniques are cool.

Being a guardian is very important, only few angels make it through the whole training program and even fewer survive the following years after. Any guess why my parents don't want me to become a guardian? Guardians fight demons, the minions of hell who are set loose on poor defenceless earth. Humans don't know about them or us, and all the destruction the little buggers leave behind can be names as "Natural disasters" or "Freak accidents". And sometimes they are even humans who have Sight, the ability to see us, but most of them either go mad or don't believe what they are seeing. So it is either the nut house or live you life in denial, hmm, choices, choices.

Another thing I should tell you before we get started is that both Heaven and Hell have many different realms. Since there are so much angels and demons, there has to be a place to put them all. Each realm acts like – the best way to describe it is Earth. Lets say Earth is a realm, and there are hundreds of Earths, maybe thousands. To get to each realm, you need a portal, magic that is both demon and angelic. Each realm is hidden from one another, like heaven and hell are hidden from Earth. You following me so far?

I suppose your wondering why I'm telling you all this, I mean, c'mon, it's not exactly like you need to know or anything. But you see, something happened to me. Something, that if I try to explain it, I might just understand it myself.

There are a lot of things I could tell you, many places to begin my story. I could start when I first began guardianship, but hell, that would be a long story. There's always the time when I saw my first demon in second year, but don't really want to traumatize you, you are after all, humans.

But, I think I know where to start, it's kind of obvious now I think about it. I'll start at the day when my whole life got turned upside down. And I mean that. It wasn't even my fault, for once.

So, before I start a rant on the person who's fault it really is, I begin my story…


	2. Chapter 2

Hell's Angel

I was walking out of the front door, my bag full of all the things I would need for today's guardian training. I wore simple jogging tracksuit, a nice shade of green and a white vest top inside, ready for whatever the Masters – our instructors– threw at us.

I was on my way out of the gate of my parents two bedroom, sweet Victorian home, when Larry, Heaven's milkman for this realm, smiled at me.

"Good luck," He called, smiling, his large brown eyes soft and bright orange curls blazing like flames in the sunlight as he dropped off two pints and number 11. I smiled back, hoisting the strap on my bag a little higher. "See you later Larry," I called over my shoulder. I have seen Larry every morning, since I could remember, I guessed he was pushing sixty, but, like all angels, doesn't age past mid or late twenties. Ah, the joy of eternal youth. I began my morning walk to the training grounds, I guess some would call it high school, but like my way much more. The walk is a good few miles, but like most of Heaven's realms, the journey seems like only half an hour. The pleasant sun was not uncomfortable as I carried my load, like everything in Heaven I was comfortable. The heavenly blue sky was the perfect shade of blue, with white fluffy clouds that made you wonder if they taste like cotton candy. All around me was the perfect quiet neighbourhood, clean, respectable and pretty to look at. That's another thing about Heaven, it's pretty, most of the time it's beautiful, but if all of Heaven were beautiful, it would look a little tacky. No, pretty here was perfect, or so close that it's a little scary.

A few early risers greeted me with a nod or a wave, all accompanied with a friendly smile. I returned their smiles and carried on my way, knowing that I would not get a smile if I were late. Unlike the sweet, merciful angels you humans think we are, Masters are far from it, hell, sometimes I even think that they have some demon blood in them. But they have to be like that, to prepare us for guardianship and other horrors that wait us. That thought made me speed up a little more, unable to wait till I got into the gym and started punching something. Our day always started off at the gym, to get our body pumping for the day ahead. Then around mid-morning, we would start classes, pausing only for a fifteen-minute lunch and ten-minute break. Then it was back to classes for another four hours, then finally ending the day with a fifteen mile run. Well, no one said guardianship was easy.

I walked along Appleby road, shifting my bag strap every once and a while to get a better grip.

"Del," a voice called, I didn't have to look to know who it was. Darren Samuels is a fellow guardian in training and my best friend since Cherub school. His dirty blonde hair fell into his hazel green eyes, his cheeks slightly puffed as he ran to catch up with me. "You were going to go without me." he accused, filling the space between us so that we were side by side. Darren towers over me at 5"10, making me have to look up at him when I was speaking to him. I shrugged, glancing up at him, "You would've found your way without me." we had this conversation every day. Darren refuses to get up ten minutes earlier so that he would be ready on time for when come by his house. This has been going on since the beginning of guardianship, sometimes I even find myself wondering if Darren really wants to be a guardian, most of the time he seems to hate it and would much prefer staying in bed.

Darren nudged me with his elbow, grinning. "And what? Miss the chance to enjoy your charming and delightful company?" I resisted the urge to do something childish like stick my tongue out, but only barely.

We were more than half way there. The cute-looking Victorian houses with heavenly, street names slowly decreasing until we were left with nothing but large green forestry. Yes, our school was in the heart of the forest, don't worry, it is a building, just surrounded by nature. One of our classes was meditation, a stupid class if you as me, but hey, and being close to nature is part of the curriculum. I picked up my pace, Darren's long legs matching my stride easily.

"Did you do your demon studies homework?" Darren asked, feeling the need to fill the silence.

I nodded, but then decided to supply him with a better answer. "Yeah, took me a while though." The cool spring air gently swayed the leaves as we began to descend into the forest.

Darren pushed aside a branch that was in my way, I wished he hadn't, I'm not a helpless maiden or anything. "You?"

Darren let out a breath I had no idea he had been holding, his blonde hair lifting at the sudden gust. "Yeah, or Master Thornwood would have my ass."

I stepped over a large moss-covered log, trying to ignore Darren's out-stretched hand, ready to catch me if I showed signs of falling.

We trekked deep into the heart of the forest in silence, the only sounds made was the natural buzz of the wildlife and the sound of out footsteps, muffled by the damp earth. I love listening to the sounds of the forest, the soft patter of tiny feet, a chirp of a bird or just the way the wind whistled.

As we drew nearer, I spotted the flash unnatural colours, the clothes of my fellow classmates. "Finally," I heard Darren muter behind me. I smiled, unable not to.

I began to jog, Darren reluctantly keeping up with me. "What's the hurry?" he asked between breaths, his shoulder bag banging against his thigh.

"Darren! Del!" we both glanced over at the new voice, watching as Holly came jogging towards us. Apart from me, Holly is the only other female guardian in training in my year. Like all angels, she was slim and tall. Her coffee-with-cream coloured skin was the perfect shade that set off her pure brown eyes that had the barest hint of amber around the edges, her hair black hair was thick and wavy, the kind that I have always tried to accomplished but as always fail.

Today, Holly had her thick black curls tied in a tight bun, her sky blue tracksuit set off her gorgeous skin tone and long legs.

"Hey, Holly." I smiled as we reached the school's iron wrought gates, where ivy twined artfully around. The school grounds itself is massive, complete with a large main building for classes, a gym, a marshal arts block, a nature preserve for meditation, dojo and then the Master's wing, for whatever Masters do.

The large iron gates opened on their own accord, allowing us to enter.

Holly and Darren were chatting about the demonology essay; clearly Darren hadn't like my one sentence conversation. We walked to the gym; a large modern building equipped with most human contraptions that were enhanced with magic to give us angel's an extra boost.

All around me, I noticed other guardians in training all chatting happily with one another, all heading off for their early morning routine. For third years, we began our day in the gym, while first years meditated, second are in the dojo, fourths take the fifteen mile run, while fifth years get lucky and go out with guardians to hunt demons.

Master Dagamer greeted us like he always did. "You know what to do."

Dagamer stands at 6"2, a wall of pure muscle with long lean legs with dark hair and eyes, in any other situation, I would have found him attractive, but it is somewhat a turn off for a guy to makes the girl get her ass kicked every morning and then deprive her of a shower. Yes, they believe that we should learn to live with smelling a bit. I don't really know why, but it has something to do with going hunting with demons. You have to get use to making sacrifices, and a sweat-covered body is only the start.

I set down my bag against the wall, taking off my trainers and my tracksuit top, Holly and Darren following my actions.

"Silverstone." Dagamer called. I turned, to see my Master's dark gaze on me. "I want you to work with Knight." He inclined his head towards a honey blonde with eyes that were neither blue nor grey but somewhere in between. Knight was not in my year, so that meant I was fighting someone with more experience than me. To guardians in training, it was a form of respect when a Master bestows a older GIT (Ha, guardian in training), to me, it was like Dagamer wanted to see me get my ass kicked, since no one else was up to the challenge.

"Yes, Master Dagamer." I said obediently, walking towards Knight, carefully avoiding the one on one combat already taking place amongst the gym.

Knight grinned at me, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall. "So, you're the famous Delilah Silverstone?" he made it sound as I wasn't what he expected.

Irritation flared, bit I kept it in rein. "That's my name." I rolled my shoulders and began stretching, Knight followed suit. "I'm Tom," he added.

I touched my toes and held my position. "Del. What year are you in?"

"Fourth."

I rose, putting one arm behind my back, then switched arms. "You ready?" I looked over at Tom, who was holding one foot and balancing on the other. "Yeah."

With my muscles loosened and heart beating at a strong steady rhythm, I smiled at Tom, who grinned back. "I feel bad, I'm going to ruin that pretty face of yours."

That wasn't the most original taunt in the world. Since I was one of the few girls who made it pass first year, I have heard that almost everyday for the past three years.

I smiled sweetly, taking stance with my feet flat and apart, fists guarding my face. "You won't have a chance."

Knight moved, so fast that he became a blur; I only had time to block off his punch before another one came. That one caught me at the side of the jaw, the impact made me see black spots dancing on the edges of my vision. I blinked, but it did little good.

His leg swiped at the back of my knees, making me buckle and fall, I rolled over on all fours, taking a deep breath to stop the room from spinning.

"You want a break?" I heard Tom's voice floating above me; it seemed further away than it should. I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet, my hands shaking slightly from shock.

Tom pause, looking at me thoughtfully, his eyes looked like a pale blue from where I stood. "You sure?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes." My impatience must have showed, because Tom nodded, slowly putting his fists up.

Before, I hadn't expected that kind of speed, now I was ready for him.

I danced out the way of his fist, my own connecting in his gut. Tom hunched over but remained standing, I gave myself a brief smile at the surprise in his eyes.

His hands caught my wrists, spinning me so that my back was pressed against him. His grip didn't hurt but was stubbornly firm; I tried to pull away with no avail.

I stopped struggling, moving my head so that it rested on the left side of his chest. I could feel his heart beat against the back of my skull, a steady pumping sound that seem to vibrate. I swung my right leg up with as much force as I could, my foot slamming into the side of his face. Tom released my instantly, I spun around taking advantage of the few seconds that he left himself unprotected. I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly, letting him know that I was in a position to snap it at anytime. I felt his body stiffen, there was a moment to silence, and I mean silence. The whole gym had gone quiet, you could have dropped a feather and it would have made more noise.

I heard light footfalls approach, and an amused voice lofting over. "She beat you Knight?" Both Tom's head and my own turned in perfect union to the voice, I would have laughed if I didn't have someone in a death grip. Master Silva Galloway stood above us, grinning with a brooding Dagamer in tow. Galloway was he only female Master in the whole school, most of the time she takes fifth years out demon hunting and is rarely on the school grounds.

Tom's cheeks flushed, but I think it had more to do with the facts that Galloway knew his name than actual embarrassment. Master Galloway was a vision of an angel you humans picture us. Long blonde, wavy hair, flawless skin with the hint of gold, body tall but hinting at curves that most angels seem to lack, apart from me. Her jade green eyes shone with laughed as she smiled down at Tom, but turn to approval once they turned to me.

"Delilah Silverstone?" She asked voice soft, melodic and warm like honey.

I nodded, but remembered whom I was in the presence of. "Yes, Master Galloway."

Galloway smiled offering me her hand to help me up and I took it without hesitation.

Tom stumbled a little but regained his balance, pushing off his crouch to stand.

"So," Galloway smiled at Dagamer, eyes alight. "Where have you been hiding this one Jasper?" I took me a moment to realise that she meant Dagamer… Jasper Dagamer! I tried to hide my shock and failed, it seemed Tom was having that sort of trouble too.

Jasper gave a stiff smile. "Nowhere where she couldn't be seen." His marble carved face was impassive, dark eyes were unreadable. Galloway laughed; it was like the sound of soft tinkling bells. Every one in the room had her attention, gazing at her adoringly, apart from Dagamer that is. "Oh, Jasper." She sighed, her green eyes glinting like hard emeralds. "What am I going to do with you?"

Dagamer raised a brow, bust said nothing, and was I the only one who thought this more than casual teasing?

Silva Galloway smiled again, the turned her attention back to me. "I can't wait to have you in my fifth year." There was an intake of breath somewhere behind me, I smiled then nodded. "I can't wait either Master Galloway." The excitement in my voice was barely contained. She hadn't said if, she had made it certain that I was going into fifth year, an honour more great then any Dagamer had given me. She nodded, her green eyes sweeping the gym; "I had better leave you to it, Jasper." She said, voice light. Dagamer nodded, bowing his head slightly in a gesture of farewell. Master Galloway smiled again before gracefully leaving, hips swaying behind her.

There was a moment's silence, before all the talking and audible whispers erupted.

"Silence!" Dagamer yelled, the noise evaporated instantly, "get back to your training, or you'll be doing laps till dawn." There was a rush of a dozen footsteps and the smack of flesh filled the room once more. Both Tom and me just stood there, looking unsure. Master Dagamere turned to us, looking surprised, as if he forgotten all about us.

"Carry on," He said gruffly, before walking over to a pair who were aiming their punches wrong.

Tom and I sort of looked at each other, before resuming our fighting stance.

We had come to sort of an unspoken truce; we would not attempt to make any effort hitting one another, only if Dagamer so happened to look our way.

***

After gym, there was our guardian classes, all of which I got by with no trouble, although Thornwood did frown ever so slightly when he received my essay, but oh well. People did keep staring at me though, and not just from my class, the whole school was buzzing with Silva Galloway's certainty with me becoming a guardian, oh, and that I kicked Knight's ass. I ignored the admiring stares and whispers, but it was very hard to, I suppose it was something to be proud of.

After three hours of lessons, it was lunch. People drifted off in their groups to sit and chat for their heavenly fifteen minutes. I had managed to avoid Darren and Holly, who were enjoying the attention way more than me.

I walked back to the empty gym; the loud hum of silence was almost eerie. My footsteps echoed, the sound multiplying twice to what it normal would of sounded like.

I dropped my bag down and sat against the wall, my back to the door. I liked silence, it can be peaceful, but it also can be deadly, kind of like me.

I took out one of the sandwiches my mum made, cheese and salad, along with a crimson red apple, a bottle of water and a small bag full of nuts. Typical mother. Always thinks of my health, never a chocolate bar in sight. I dug in deeper of my bag, finding what I really needed. There was a small bar of chocolate with a sticky note on it, my dad's rushed handwriting on it:

Have a good day, enjoy Angel cakes.

Good old dad, I smiled down at the bar and the messy note. My skin pickled, like when you feel the itch of someone's eyes on you. I looked up with surprise.

Over by the far corner, half hidden amongst the shadows stood a tall figure.

His skin was as pale as mine, shockingly in contrast with his raven hair that feel into his deep midnight blue eyes. His body was well toned, but not too bulky, leaner, I'd say he looked about twenty-three. Half shadows were cast across the plains of his face, making his high cheekbones and string jaw sharper and defined than they would be in the light of the sun. maybe it was the darkened corner in which he stood in, but it looked like he wore only black, blending in with the darkness. I stared back into those deep blue eyes, which were like the ebony sky, dark but unmistakably blue. His expression was thoughtful, but something else shone in his dark eyes that made me shiver.

I raised my chin a little to meet his gaze full on, slightly challenging, but seriously, I was tired of being stared at and I just wanted to eat in peace.

His eyes widened ever so slightly with shock, but a seductive smile curved his full lips. Heavens knows why, but I found my cheeks burning at the slight intimate smile, of course, that made his playful smile all the more worse.

I had a strange urge to fan myself, the room had suddenly gone all hot and trust me, it wasn't just the room.

I stubbornly looked away, not wanting to have my cheeks aflame, but I found my eyes drifting back to the corner where he stood. Only, he wasn't there anymore.

***

The rest of the four hours spent during classes where all a blur, my mind constantly wondering about the mysterious guy in the gym. I was called on a few times to answer questions, to which I go all wrong, earning disapproving looks. I ignored or just didn't hear what people were saying to me, I just really didn't care.

As we started our warm up for our fifteen-mile run, Holly poked me in between the shoulder blades.

"Ow," I muttered, glancing sharply up at Holly. "What was that for?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes." She accused, poking me again, only more gently. "What's up?" She asked, voice growing softer.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I sighed. I wanted to tell Holly, really, but then I would have to explain why I was in the gym in the first place, which meant I had to tell her that I was trying to avoid her.

"Is it about the whole Galloway thing?" She asked, I nodded, may as well play along.

Holly smiled, eyes sparkling as she eloped me in a hug. "Don't worry." She mumbled soothingly. "It'll be alright." She released me, still smiling.

I nodded again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Yeah,"

"C'mon," She grinned. "Those fifteen-miles won't run themselves, you know." Holly sprinted off ahead, laughing. I grinned, despite of my sulky mood and chased after her.

No matter how may times you run fifteen miles, I don't think your body will never get used to it, if it does, well then, I guess it's just me. pain shock up through my thighs, my whole body numb, but if I was numb, shouldn't that mean that I couldn't feel the pain in my legs?

I gasped for air, taking deep breaths, my body doubled over from the stitch in my side. My classmates were in no better condition, some lay on the ground in pain, while others looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Dagamer had done the fifteen-mile with effortless grace and still looked ready to do some more. He glared down at us with disgust. "Tomorrow," His voice echoed his anger. "We join the fourth years with their morning run," there were loud groans, from most of us at the thought. "And," Dagamer's voice carried over the anguished voices of complaint. "If you moan, you'll be doing the run every morning until you are either out of the school or Guardians." The noise died instantly. "Do I make myself clear?"

We all answered in a monologue tone. "Yes, Master Dagamer."

Dagamere nodded, seeming satisfied. "You make go home now." There were a few muffled sighs at the though of having to walk home. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, Lord have mercy.

The walk home was bearable, but only because I made Darren give me a piggyback ride to his house, then I was on my own. Heaven may seem comfortable, but it was something about Guardian school that made me think if there was magic placed over it so that pain could be endure there and last even when left the grounds.

The rest of the walk alone was painful, and I really considered just lying on the ground and waiting until someone would carry me home, but guardians didn't do that kind of thing.

When I finally did make it through the door of number thirteen, my dad was already home from work. Both my parents looked up from the table, expressions worried.

"Del," My mother rose from her seat, pulling me into a fierce hug. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked, her cool breath aired the side of my face. I nodded weakly, allowing her to guide me towards the table, making me sit opposite my dad. She turned away, only to turn back with a plate of food. "I kept your dinner in the oven," she explained, placing the plate in front of me.

"Thanks mum," I said thankfully, already digging into the food, not even registering what I was eating.

"How was school?" my dad asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

I chewed my food then swallowed. "Master Galloway said she couldn't wait for me to be in her fifth year." The pride in my voice was unmistakeable.

My dad nodded, but remained silent, while my mother muttered under her breath, a caught a few words of. "Stupid," and "Getting herself killed."

Angels don't die, we are in a way, already dead. But there are things far more painful than death.

After dinner, I when up to my room to do my homework, but gave up from exhaustion that crashed over me. My bed just seemed so soft and my pillow was like a marshmallow, all soft, plump and squishy. I yawned loudly and found myself drifting off into sleep

***

in my dream, I stood on a hilltop, the night black with specks of stars that looked like tiny diamonds. The full moon was big and silver that filled the night with light. my skin felt cool, and the breeze fluttered at my long black silk nightdress. The dress's neckline plunged into my chest, showing off my silver cross that hung there, the purest of white against the light of the moon. My hair hung loose, the wind swaying it gently away from my face, stray locks brushing against my cheeks softy.

I turned away from the moon, only to face the mysterious guy from my dreams. He was everything I remembered from today and more. Both the moonlight and shadows struck him from opposite sides, making the left side of is face the palest of whites, while the other half was covered I darkness. He wore the same black clothes from today, but now, against the glowing light, I could seen that his shirt was silk, the top two buttons were undone, revealing the whiteness of his chest, in the light of the pale moon, it looked a pale blue-ish white.

He gave me the smile he had today, a curve if his lips that was perfection. Maybe he practised in front of the mirror.

"Hello Delilah," his voice soft, the feel was like velvet across my bare skin, it made my heart beat faster, Goosebumps rising.

He smiled again, as if he knew my reaction to his voice and liked it. I returned his smiled, just standing there, staring at perfection. Slowly, he walked towards me, the shadows following him.

"The shadows are stuck to you." My voice was soft, surprised.

The mysterious shadow guy smiled, two fingers lifting my chin up towards him to meet his eyes. Maybe it was the time to mention how tall he was, like 6"2 or something, he made me feel all small and girly, and I don't mean in a and way.

"There is a darkness that clings to you also, sweet Delilah." His voice was like warm honey; I could almost taste it in my mouth. His bent his head, so that our lips were millimetres away, I could feel his warm breathe mingle with my own. "Sweet dreams," he smiled and then the shadows consumed him…

***

I bolted away, my heart thundering against my chest like it had when I did the fifteen-mile run. My clothes clung to my body like second skin, the room dark and unmoving. The moonlight spilled through my bedroom window, filling the darkness with light, while little stars twinkled bravely against the ebony black night.

I got out of bed, my body shaking from the dream; I let out a deep breath, the only sound made in the silent house.

I needed a run; need to feel the cool wind rush at me as I ran until the numbness took over me. I put one my trainers, and crept out of my bedroom, pausing every few seconds to reassure myself that my parents deep breathing was undisturbed. I avoided the stair that squeaked and as quietly as I could, slipped out of the front door and into the night. My road was silent, not a creature stirred, the soft light of the full moon was the only light source I had. I turned left, away from the houses to a path that led into a small wood. The trees were black shapes against the night. I jogged along the deserted path, my footfalls louder that what they would have been in day.

There was a gentle breeze, warm and soothing. I picked up my pace, already feeling my body protest, still suffering from the run. My blood was rushing, I could feel it under my skin, and I picked up my pace and drove into the darkness of the wood.

I don't know how long I'd had been running, but all I know was that the pain my legs forced me to stop, to take a breath. I leaned against the trunk of an ancient looking tree, eyes closed, concentrating on taking a deep breath. All around me there was silence, like as soon as the sun goes down, the word becomes dead.

I was about to start my run back home, when I heard the ominous sound of a twig snapping.

My head snapped up, eyes wide, looking for who could have sneaked up on me without knowing. The wood remained empty, but now my skin pricked like someone was watching me. There was the overwhelming smell of sulphur that was so powerful, it made me gag. It took a while for me to realise what the smell of sulphur meant.

Demons.

But demons don't come into heaven, so how...?

Heavy breath came from behind me; I turned in time to see a large stick swinging through the air. I only had time to dodge it, but another must have sneaked up on me, because I heard the sound of a club hitting my skull before I felt it. And trust me, when I did feel it, and it hurt like hell. My vision danced, and the stars began to look a lot brighter I only had time to glare at the full moon before I slipped out of unconsciousness

Well, how do you like it? if you don't understand something, let me know. Please comment! I love to read on what you thought! P.S. see Shakhi, I can do a story without Edward or Twilight.  comment please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hell's Angel

Faces dance amongst my vision as I battled against the urge to loose consciousness. Snarling faces that were both demonic and inhuman, twisted in a way no other could. Skin purple and bloody red, a cross between a gargoyle and an uncreative five-year olds moulding clay of what was only what you could presume to be a face of a human. Demons came in all shapes and sizes, all ugly as hell its self and all resembling some animal on earth, with an added feature or two. The one in my sight, had purple skin and oily strands of vivid red hair, eyes bulging and face covered in yellow pus-filled sores.

What I know of demons, I've learned, came from a classroom, and training. I've only ever killed two demons, and both times I had the advantage. The lesser demons, the ones that become slaves to those with more power.

I suppose this is a good time to mention that pure angels can die. While all the once-human angels live for eternity in peace. However, it takes a great amount of power to kill an angel, and trust me, these two combined couldn't zap my hair a different colour, let alone kill me. Call it a hunch, but something told me that these two was just the beginning of my problems.

The thought made me struggle in a desperate attempt to break free of the second demons hold. The demon wouldn't budge.

As I struggled, the purple face appeared in front of me, it's snout-like nose bunched up as it bore down at me, grinning toothily, showing off blacked-stubs – which I could only presume to be it's teeth.

It giggled; the high-pitched sound seemed out of place, coming from the hunched, gangly figure, it was like my attempt of escape amused it, nice to know one of us is having a ball.

Unable to look a the one behind me, I could only watch in growing fear as the small purple demon raised it's long bony arms skyward, and began to chant, voice now becoming deep and ancient, vibrating to the very core. The heavy sound of its voice was all I could her, yet I could feel a slight breeze stir against the still night, making the trees around us sway, disturbing fallen leaves from the earth I was pinned against.

A spark of energy ignited above the hand of the small demons hands the colour the purest of crimson. I tried to scream, but found that I couldn't, it was like all the air inside my body was being sucked out, all my energy drained. That small spark become a whirlpool of red fire, suspended in mid-air. A portal. Now I was scared.

A portal meant we were going to a different realm, away from home, away from heaven, to demon lands. Hell realms. Call me pessimistic, but I have a niggling feeling that wherever we were going, it wasn't very nice.

My heartbeat was now pounding in my throat, making it hard to breathe, my head spun, as I watched the portal whirl into red, fiery fames. I was so dead; it was even obvious to me. The thought filled me with an unsettling calm, accepting my fate like someone who didn't fear what would happen after. No one knows what happens to the pure angels after they die, just like you humans don't. We have ideas, the most popular is that we are reborn as humans, and start out a new life and then die and have eternity of peace.

I have been trained and prepared for something like this. Since most guardians died on battle, all those who are still in training have come to accept this, all willing to die knowing that they have done some good in the world, to die honourably.

The small purple demon stepped through the portal, and the one that held me dung its claws into the soft flesh of my upper-arms, making me cry out in pain. The sudden reality of what was happening made my unnatural calm go out the window, replaced but fear so raw that for a moment, my heart stopped, only to begin again at a more speeding rate. I thrashed wildly against the demon, not even caring about all the lessons on fighting or defence. Some guardian I turned out to be.

The long talon claws dragged me to my feet, towards the whirling red flames and to what lay beyond it. I dug my heels into the ground, in a faint hope that I could stop the demon from forcing me into that portal. Yeah, I should be so lucky.

The walk towards the portal was agonizingly slow, like slow motion. Each step, I could feel my life slipping away from me, and all I could do was watch in complete and utter terror as the whirling vortex of red fames loomed closer.

Shielding my eyes from both the light and heat of the red fames, all I knew that the uncommonly large demon behind me, pushed me roughly, and then all I could feel was the strange sensation of my stomach jumping into my throat.

Have you ever walked up the stairs in the dark? And you thought there was an extra step when there wasn't? That was what it was like, the shock was so powerful, that your logic is wrong, makes it all the more petrifying. I opened my eyes just a crack, but all I saw was fiery red, the heat seared at my eyes, forcing them closed again.

Then I toppled onto a cold stone floor.

There was an eerie pause of silence, the kind that only consists of the heartbeats and held breath of everyone else in the room. The back of my head throbbed painfully, making me hiss in pain, the sound echoing loudly.

I watched with almost awe as my blood dripped freely onto the dark stone floor, the shade of red complemented the colour of the stone beneath me.

There was a scrape, then a shuffling sound. Looking up, I saw the small purple demon come to stand a little in front of where I lay, bowing so low, his little piggy-nose brushed the gothic-stone floor. "My Lord," He breathed, voice full of reverence and fear, not partially in that order. "Banshar has brought you a gift."

Little Banshar straightened himself, yet his eyes remained wide with the fearful respect for his master. There was slow and very deliberate footsteps that stopped just in front of me, it took all my will not to look away from the small and slightly trembling demon and to look at the cause of those footfalls.

Whispers erupted, filling my pounding head with noise, the kind that just seemed to buzz; yet you couldn't understand a word of it. The noise died instantly, like there was some kind of signal given. I finally looked up and wish I didn't.

I stared almost disbelievingly back into ebony blue eyes, the eyes I dreamed about.

Those dark blue eyes widened just for the briefest of moments, before hardening into something no angel could ever hold in their eyes.

"A gift?" His voice was as soft as silk, yet the anger behind it made my skin crawl. The small and unfortunately not very bright demon nodded happily coming towards us.

"Yes, My Lord." His voice now had gone squeaky with excitement, balling his fist in my brown curls and hurling it upward, making me cry out in pain as the roots of my hair protested. "An angel."

Looking around my surroundings for the first time, I noticed that the large room was dark; the only light came from flickering candles and the light of the full moon that spilled in through a large window behind a large throne. People stood at the wings, women, men and greater demons, all dress finely with obvious wealth. They all stared back with anticipation, the building excitement that made me feel uneasy.

"An angel?" a tall girl with titian hair and a rosy complexion stepped forward, dressed in golden silk gown that pooled around her, walking towards us, scorn plain on her doll-like features. "Jason, you can't possibly…"

Stop, re-wined, run that by me again. Did she say Jason? THE Jason? Jason, Prince of Darkness, Devil spawn?

Jason turned his gaze towards the girl, and her words died in her throat. I felt a few strands of my hair give way to Banshar's grip, which may I add, is unnaturally strong for such a tiny demon?

A small gasp escaped my lips on its on accord, winning all the attention in the large throne room. Like he was given a silent command, Banshar released me, my chin dropping to the floor before I had a chance to brace myself. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, making me gag before reluctantly swallowing. I didn't need to loose any more blood.

A pale hand appeared in front of me; I looked up to the handsome, guarded face of Jason, his black hair falling into those midnight blue, unreadable eyes.

I glared back down at the hand with all the burning hatred I could muster, and it was a lot. I know I'm an angel and I should believe in forgiveness and all that, but this guy didn't even deserve my anger, but tough, he got it.

I heard him sigh, grabbing my wrist, only when he did, I screamed with pain.

In heaven, we don't feel pain, but when training to become a guardian, we do. Only this, this was beyond anything I have ever felt. It was like my whole body was on fire, yet my blood became solid and frozen. Blood dripped from where his hand touched me, mingling with his own.

I knew I was loosing too much blood, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I watched my crimson blood drip away from my body, the room spinning slightly.

The last thing I saw was raw fear in the eyes of the devil's son's.

***

Waking up is always hard. The reluctance to enter reality is always too great. You cling to the idea of make believe for just those moments longer before the disappointment of knowing your awake hits. I awoke to black silken sheets and a million pillows, the crackle of a fire made the room bright with an orange glow. I guess hell isn't so bad. No sooner had the thought entered my mind, did I sit bolt up, clinging the silken sheets to my body as a child would. My whole body was stiff and sore in every place imaginable and some places not. But most of all, my left wrist hurt like hell itself, no pun intended. Looking around the large room, I could see that it's interior was both black and crimson, altogether, very gothic-like. The bed was a king-size four-poster, silky black curtains to match the sheets.

There was a timid knock on a large oak door I hadn't noticed yet; it opened, revealing a small woman with white hair and a lined pale face. "M'Lady," she bowed and brought forth a silver tray basking in fruits and a matching teapot. She laid the tray on a wooden table, something that looked right out of a Victorian Stanley home. She shuffled towards the drawn windows, and began to pull them away, filling the dark room with pale light. She did this with the following two, before turning back towards me. "I'll have some clothes brought," she bowed again, and then the small woman scuttled out the room as fast as her wizened legs could carry her. Maybe it's just me, but is their something weird going on?

The sweet aroma of the fruits was like a siren's call, making my stomach growl, clearly telling me that it was time to eat. I might be dumb – dumb enough to get herself caught by lesser demons – but I'm not that dumb. Like I really was going to eat the food made by demons, I'll end up poisoned. I sighed, running my fingers through my messy curls, when something caught my eye.

M left wrist was red and swollen, but that was not what caused a stir of panic inside me. Like a bracelet, black-entwining lines weaved around my wrist gracefully. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I had got a tattoo, but I did know better.

Looking away from the artful addition to my body, my eyes fell on the nearest window; I was suddenly intrigued to what hell really looked like. Was there really fire and flames? As I got out of the large bed, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging over the fireplace, and was shocked.

M already pale skin was an unnatural chalky while, showing the effect of blood loss. My dark brown eyes looked too wide for my face, full of the fear I felt. A red silk nightdress flowed elegantly towards my bare feet. It exposed my bare shoulders and a little more chest than was necessary. Nice to know that I matched the interior.

I walked over to the window, feet plunging into a soft, thick black carpet and when I reached the window, I had to make sure that I could still see my feet.

Outside was beautiful, that was the only way to describe it. It reminded my of something an artist would paint, a lonely and isolated scene that held hidden beauty beneath the neglect.

I looked upon wild rose bushes and crumbling water fountains, with wonder. There was a maze, over-grown and unkempt, and in the centre of it was a weatherworn angel, wings and all. Her hands reached skyward, vines and stray roses encircled her, the slight flaws on the statue brought out the beauty. It was not something you would expect to find in hell.

Before I could make any more speculations, there was another knock on the door, I waited for the person to come in, when they didn't, I called. "Yes?" the door opened and a young girl- no more than fourteen – walked in, carrying a bundle of clothes. She lay them down over the back of an armchair, beside the fireplace and silently moved to make the bed. Her hair was a vivid shade of red that suggested demon heritage, eyes a strange amber. When the bed was made, she turned to me and asked. ?"Are you not hungry, my queen?"

"What?" did I hear right? I hope not.

"Are you-?" she began again, I shook my head, walking towards her. "What did you just call me?"

I watched as the young demi-demon began to tremble under my gaze, yellow-eyes filling up with tears. "Do you wish to be called something else? Your highness?"

I shook my head, feeling the back of it throb, ignoring it; I tried to make my tone softer. "I meant, why did you call me you queen??"

When the girl saw that I wasn't going to bite her head off, she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Because you are my queen." She bowed and smiled at me. Was this a form of torture? It was working. I let out a sigh, "What make you think I'm your queen?" I tried, patience wearing thin. Her Gaze dropped to my left wrist, voice becoming soft. "You wear the mark, my queen." Right, I was going to wake up now…

"This," I held up my swollen wrist, the pretty tattoo on display. "This means I'm your queen?" the girl nodded, pleased that I finally got it. Well hell. I looked around the room, my blazing gaze falling on the wooden door. "Where is he?" I didn't bother elaborating on who he was; there was only one he I wanted to punch right now. The small demon girl looked frightened again, probably unsure who was best to defy, her king or her… queen. "M-m-my l-lord is busy…" I just bet he was.

I stormed out of the red-and-black room, the small redhead already protesting behind me. I began throwing open every door a came across, yet I found no devil spawn. "Jason!" I screamed as loud as my vocal cords would allow. "Get your fucking arse here, now." I paused dramatically, waiting for him to appear with a frightened expression, begging me not to kick his arse to a next hell dimension. Nothing.

I sighed in frustration, he was purposely avoiding me, and I knew it.

Storming down a grand staircase, I cursed under my breath as I went, attracting attention of others as I did so. "Stop hiding you – you – you cowardly devil spawn."

Heads popped around the sides of doors, looking curiously at me with eyes so strange it made me nervous. Somehow, I found myself staring at a large double door. The protest of the young demon became stronger; I guess this was the door for me.

I have no clue how, but I felt a need to go into that room, and that alone made me want to run as far away from it as I could. The door opened before I could convince myself that going in that room was a bad idea, revealing a grinning demon. He could have passed for human, save from the fanged teeth, and the predatory light in his eyes, wow my first vampire. "My queen." He grinned - or was it a bearing of his fanged teeth? - And winked at me, opening the door wider for me to enter.

The throne room was exactly how I remembered it, dark, full of demons and very gothic-like, the only thing missing is my blood that once stained the stone floor.

Jason looked up, and for a moment, I was stunned by just how perfect his eyes were. The way her raven-black locks felling into smoky blue eyes, it made me wonder if his hair was really as soft as it looked, an image of me running my fingers through his hair to find out…

He sat one the stone throne, demons at the wings once again, the energy coming of them made me shiver – greater demons. As I entered, they all fell to their knees, thought some reluctantly hovered between a crouch and a sitting position. Jason rose, expression pained. "Delilah," the way he said my name made my chest feel tight with a longing that was clearly not mine, yet I had to remind myself why I was here.

"You basterd!" I yelled bunching up the red silken dress so that I could cross the stone floor without tripping. "Send me back! Tell these lot," I waved my arm in the direction of the kneeling demons. "Tell them I'm some queen and remove this bloody tattoo thingy of me. Now." I crossed my arms in a stubborn gesture, waiting for the Prince of Darkness to reply. The whole room hummed with silence as Jason stared back at me, while the demons grinned down at the floor. "Well?"

Jason walked slowly towards me, making me note just how tall he was. He wore a crimson shirt that matched my dress that opened at the neck, showing off the pale skin that lay beneath. His trousers were black, tucked into knee-high boots that you would expect a pirate to were, only, on Jason, they didn't look ridiculous. As he walked, every muscle in his body moved, displaying the well-defined tone and structure that honestly made me want to drool. When he stooped, there was only millimetres distance between us, if he expected me to back up he was sorely disappointed.

I stared back in to those smoky blue eyes, just the right blue, wanting to get lost in the ocean of blue and black…

"You want to go back?" His voice was oddly firm, yet to me his words seemed like a question.

"Yes," I tried not to wince to how my voice paled in comparison to his.

"You want me to tell my people that you are not their queen?" I nodded, not daring to trust my voice this time. "And you want me to remove your mark?" I wanted to say it was a funny tattoo thingy, but kept my mouth shut, so I just nodded again.

Jason let out a breath I had no idea he had been holding, "I can't remove you mark, it's a power I have no control over." That was ok, it looked pretty and I guess I could live with it.

"That mark means that you are queen, and since I cannot remove it, you are stuck as queen whether you like it or not," Hold on just a minute. I opened my mouth to tell him were he could stick his mark when his voice cut me off. "And if you want to go back, we'll have to open another portal and run it by your realm guardian, it should take a few days."

I let out a sigh of relief, at least I could go home, I can't be no queen when I am in heaven. "How long?" Jason looked surprised, like he expected another outburst. Rubbing the shadow of stubble beginning to grow, he replied cautiously. "About seven days, and you can spend up to forty-eight hours in you realm before the portal closes and you have to come back."

I was in the process of nodding when the meaning of his words hit me. "What do you mean, 'come back'?" and just when I thought we were making progress.

"You are queen," Princey replied like that explained everything, "Your duty is to rule and govern our people." He waved in the general direction of the still kneeling demons, whom had become very interested in the exchange.

I laughed bitterly; he honestly believed I would become the queen of hell. "Hell will sooner freeze over" I glared back; he had a screw loose if he thinks I'm going to stick around and play kings and queens. Jason stared steadily back, "You haven't a choice in the matter." His words were oddly final, like the full stop at the end of a sentence.

I raised a brow, my lips curving into a smile. "Is that so?"

Then, I swung a punch at his smug little perfect face. Sadly, my fist never made contact. Before I knew it, Jason held both my wrists in his strong hands in a grip lock, out bodies pressing together. My left wrist tingled from the contact, the sensation shooting down my arm, and playfully teasing the tips of my fingers until they buzzed with live power. "I have a years more training in guardianship than you do," I looked up at Jason, watching as a wild light flicked behind the blue of his eyes.

I found myself smiling, head tilted upwards. "I like a challenge." As soon as the words left my moth, did I realise how very flirtatious and un-angel-like they sounded.

But the closeness and physical contact made my head spin, and I don't even know what funky stuff was happening to my arm. "Do you?" Jason bent his head, so that his lips hovered over mine, they looked soft and full, making you wonder just how soft they were. I would only have to lift my chin just a fraction to find out the true softness of his lips. The raw need to make mine brush his was painful, like an ache that can never truly be stated, and that pain was so sharp, I realised whose lips they were.

I was an angel, and he was the devil's son. Our kind does not mix. And here I was, about to play tonsil tennis with him. I pulled away, and he let me, because I was sure he could have held me there if he really wanted to.

The sudden loss of contact made my body turn cold, like he had stolen all the heat from me.

I hugged myself, in a hope to recover so of that heat, but failed. The longing for him was still there, if not more painful. My whole body trembled and for once, I felt so vulnerable, like going into a war unarmed and blind. I was aware of everyone else around me, their every breath seemed to fascinate me, anything would as long as it kept my mind away from him.

Jason's gaze burned a hole through me; I could feel it, the image of those blue eyes made me squeeze my eye shut, trying to rid it from my brain. I found an interest in the stone floor, I've never really appreciated a floor before, this one was very… stone-like.

"Is Hell's queen so shy?" I looked up to see the vampire who had opened the door for me, grinning as he leaned against the side of the throne, arms crossed. Jason let out a sigh, making my gaze turn to him almost involuntary. Almost.

"Leave it, Damian." He warned. Damian ignored him, continuing to stare at me with open interest. "Your not the kind of queen I expected."

I smiled, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Damian raised his brows, mouth twitching, "She's a fiery one, Jase, I don't think you'll be able to handle her." There was an outbreak of smirks along the demons faces, but none were brave enough to laugh. I just glared back, arms crossed while Jason rolled his eyes. "If you think you can handle her…" he shrugged. "Be my guest."

I looked over sharply at Jason, "Say what now?" I looked between the two, both grinning like hell. Oh I get it, make fun of the angel, yeah great laugh. I narrowed my eyes, but couldn't think of something witty enough as a reply, instead, I turned a walked out of that room and didn't look back.

***

I ended back in the room I woke up in, with the tray of fruits as my temptation, just there, looking even more inviting as each second passed. This was going to be a long seven days. At least I had Millie for company, the red-haired demon for earlier, her real name is some long weird thing so I christened her Millie. She was okay once she realised that I wasn't going to get her head cut off for making my bed wrong. She chatted; I listened, only barely hearing the life of working in the kitchens and making the bed of the greater demons and vampires and ladies of the palace.

From what she said, there were a lot of ladies who were interested in Jason, all wanting for him to crown her queen. And since I'm queen that made me target number one. Finally, she convinced me to eat something and I didn't die of poison or anything like that. It made me feel guilty for thinking so in the first place.

Around afternoon, there was a knock on the door, and Millie scrambled to her feet.

I knew who it was already, the strange feeling in my stomach, something like butterflies fluttered. Jason came in; face betraying nothing, though he did raise his brows at the sight of me and Millie. "Your portal is ready," he announced in a neutral voice, yet his eyes cut right through me. I gaped back at him. "You said…"

Jason continued to stare. "It seemed that you realm were anxious to get you back."

I smiled and rose out of my seat, only to study him. "What's the catch?" he looked too…diplomatic. He shrugged, eyes still unreadable. " We have come to an arrangement. You can stay in your realm as long as you wish."

My eyes narrowed, arms crossed. "The catch?"

The look Jason gave me was unnerving. "There is none." Yeah right.

I continued to stare and he stared right back until we were having this sort of match to see who would look away first. I did. "So, can I go?"

Jason nodded, holding the door. "After you, my queen." I ignore that; I was playing nice since I could go home. I gave Millie one last smile and walked out and began to follow Jason. We walked in silence until we reached the same oak door of the throne room, I resisted the urge to say 'here again?'

Jason opened the door and waited until I stepped in. The room was empty, yet there was a swirling portal like the one I seen the little demon make. Only, this one was a soft blue, and it was more of a glow than flames. Jason leaned against the door, the light of the portal reflected in his eyes. "What you waiting for?" He asked.

I looked between him and the portal and back to him. "Thank you," I offered a small smile. Jason's expression softened and nodded. "Your welcome,"

I looked at the portal, the feeling of anticipation rose, I walked until the whirl of it's swirling light stirred strands of my hair. A pang of sadness hit at the thought of leaving, but I pushed myself in before I could dwell on it. No need for cold feet.

The sensation of flying hit, I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. And when a soft breeze caressed my face, I opened my eyes to see my mother's tear-streaked face hurdling towards me.

"Del!" she cried, hugging me so tight that I could hardly breathe; I looked over my shoulder to see my father blink away tears from his eyes, smiling at me. "I though I would never see you again," My mother wailed, her grip tight.

I looked around us, we were at the gate, where official portals open to our realm, it was dark, nighttime. I was home.

But why did I feel like there was something missing?

Ok, how was that? Don't worry; it's not the end, just the beginning. Comment!!! I have to know what you think!!!!!!!!! The next chapter should be on it's way!!!!!!

**Ps, I'm thinking of writing Hell's angel in Jason's point of view and calling it Heaven sent, but only if you guys want to. So, comment and let me know soon.**

**Lisa. XxXxX**


End file.
